1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staple removal devices and more particularly pertains to a staple removal device which may be employed to remove newly acquired buttons from card stock wherein a general attachment means comprises one or more staplelike members, a wire, or a string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of staple removal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, staple removal devices heretofore devised for the removal of staples and potentially utilized for removal of buttons from card stock are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for button removal from card stock in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,662 to Koo discloses a staple remover comprising a first end having a dual pair of staple removing jaws and a second end comprising nippers which may be employed to grasp a staple for forcible removal particularly when one end portion of a staple remains embedded within stapled materials. The Koo invention generally provides for a dual pair of staple removing jaws formed as extensions of body member flanges thereof and have the disadvantage of exhibiting excessive spacing for use in removal of buttons from card stock. The present invention employs three jaw members in adjoining disposition thereby presenting a minimal spacing thereof and furthermore providing an ability to engage the closely spaced staples, wires, or strings employed in affixing buttons to card stock having a result of cutting, straightening legs formed thereof and permitting removal of an attached button therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,663 to Crutchfield et al. a staple remover is disclosed. The Crutchfield et al. invention comprises a unitary projecting head affixed to a gripping handle wherein the projecting head comprises a somewhat pointed portion for engaging, lifting, and removing a bound staple and a spring clip which retains a plurality of staples so removed. There is no provision in the Crutchfield et al. invention for pivoting jaws for cutting, removing, or otherwise straightening the legs of the small staples, wires, or strings employed in affixing buttons to card stock. The present invention employs three jaw members wherein one jaw is pivotally affixed to two opposing similar jaws for removal of buttons wherein the removal involves cutting of a fastening wire, or string and straightening of the small staplelike fastener employed or otherwise formed therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,662 to Augustin the ornamental design of a staple puller is described comprising a spring loaded pair of dual jaw members affixed at a common pivotal axis by a rivet member. A disadvantage of the Augustin invention is the jaw spacing which is suitable for conventional, larger staples but is incapable of unclasping the small sized staples employed in holding buttons to card stock. A further disadvantage lies in the absence of a cutting means for severing the wires or strings employed in other forms of button attachment. The present invention comprises a pair of jaw members engaging a third jaw member wherein the three laws engage a staple, wire, or string over a relatively short length thereof and thereby provides for cutting wires or strings and unclasping small staples employed in affixing buttons to card stock.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,412 to Ancona et al. the ornamental design of a staple remover is disclosed for enabling an operator to remove conventional staples from staple bound materials. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of a provision for removal of the small bodied staples employed in affixing buttons to card stock. The present invention enables removal of the small bodied staples employed for the purpose of affixing buttons to card stock. A further disadvantage in the Acona et al. invention lies in the lack of a provision for cutting wires or strings employed to affix buttons to card stock. The present invention comprises a plurality of cutting jaws which engage the wire or string member and provide severance thereof which enables the removal of buttons affixed thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,807 to Yu discloses the ornamental design of a staple remover. The disclosure teaches a plier style device having a pair of dual jaw members for the purpose of engaging and removing conventional staples. The disclosure makes no provision for engaging and removing small bodied staples, strings, or wires employed to affix buttons to card stock. The present invention comprises a series of three adjacently disposed jaws exhibiting relative motion therein and engaging a small bodied staple, cutting a string, or severing a wire thereby permitting removal of a button affixed thereby.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved button removal device which can be employed to remove a button from card stock wherein the button is affixed thereon using a wirelike staple. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve removers of staples and staplelike fasteners. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.